


The Sterek AU Nobody Asked For (Or: The Tucker Lake Cabin.)

by IWriteTragedies



Series: Keep You With Me. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Post Series AU, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slice of Life AU, Smut, Stiles is going to NYU, allison is alive, at least not in New York, sterek, tucker lake is not a real place as far as I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteTragedies/pseuds/IWriteTragedies
Summary: Stiles is going to NYU and none of his friends have time for him anymore. He turns to the one person He never thought he would.





	1. We're Friends Stiles.

Stiles settled down into his desk chair, he pulled his laptop out of his bag and started typing away. He wasn’t really paying any attention to his assignment; he just needed to get the words out of his head. When Stiles noticed that he had finished an entire page of text, he scrolled up to look over it. He stopped right in the middle to blink slowly at a particular phrase written twice in a row. 

“I must find Derek. I must find Derek!” Was written right in the middle of his essay about the American Civil war. This was ridiculous. Stiles couldn’t write an essay while he was this distracted. He deleted the two sentences and picked up his cell phone. He pulled up Derek’s contact and hit the call button. 

“Hello, You’ve reached Derek Hale…” 

Stiles thought he’d gotten Derek’s voicemail, again. “Fuck you Sourwolf, you never answer my calls.” he muttered, he didn’t realize that the ‘voicemail' message had cut off once he started talking. 

“Stiles?”

“Wha… Fuck! Derek, Who the hell answers the phone like that?”

Derek huffed on the other end of the line, “I do. Are you okay? Why did you Call? Do you need help? Is everyone else okay?”

“Yes, everyone is fine, I just…” Stiles paused to bite his lips. “I was writing an essay and I was thinking that it had been a while since I talked to you, so I thought I would try and call, and normally when I call you, or anyone really... they don’t answer anymore so when you answered, weirdly! I thought I had gotten your voicemail, again.”

“How many times have you called me Stiles?” the question was soft, with a hint of worry behind Derek’s voice. 

“A lot.”

“How’s School going? Your dad told me you’re going to NYU now.” 

“I… I don’t have any friends here Derek... Scott’s too busy, Lydia’s busy… Even my Dad’s too busy for me anymore.” 

“I’m not too busy.”

“You..?”

“I was planning a trip to New York anyway, I haven’t been to the city since Laur… Are you free at all this weekend? We could go camping, upstate.”

“All weekend, my last class ends Thursday at five. You really want to go camping with me?”

“Of Course. I wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true. Text me the address of the dorm, I’ll pick you up Thursday at six.” 

“Okay, Sourwolf.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Fine… Derek?”

“Yeah, Stiles?”

“Thanks.”

“No Problem.”

 

*****************

 

As promised Derek picked Stiles up at six on Thursday night. Derek was driving a brand new pickup truck with heated leather seats.

“What happened to the soccer-mom-car?” Stiles asked as he hopped up into the passenger seat after he tossed his backpack into the bed of the truck with Derek’s few bags. 

“I told Cora she could borrow it for school, I needed something with a little more power.”

“Where are we going?”

“Upstate.”

“You told me that already, but where upstate?”

“Tucker Lake. It’s a town, look it up.”

As Stiles searched on his phone he made a little sound. “You’re taking me to a town with a population of  _ fewer than 60 people? _ ”

Derek laughed and nodded. “Yeah. you’ll see why when we get there.

Stiles fell asleep on the ride up, only waking when Derek nudged him., and started speaking. 

“Wake up, or you’ll miss when we pass through town.”

“Wait, we’re not even staying in town?”

“No, We’re not staying in town; But we are staying close to town, about a ten-minute drive.”

Derek kept driving, but as they went through the town he pointed out the market, the library, the two-screen movie theater, and the dog park to Stiles.  Derek turned right at the end of the road up the side of a hill, a mountain really. At the end of the road the pavement ended, and there was a gate that kept them from going any farther; that was until Derek parked the truck and opened the gate so Stiles could drive the truck through. After Derek closed the gate and got back in the driver’s seat he kept driving on the now gravel road going up the hill.

Eventually, they came to the top of the hill and as they rode over the crest, a cabin came into view, as well as a huge lake behind the house. It was still light outside, but barely. The sun was setting and it would be dark soon. The cabin was white with Blue shutters and a yellow door.  The light above the door was on, there was a faint glow coming from the front room indicating that someone had been here recently, and there was smoke coming from the chimney meaning it would be warm inside.

“Wow.” Stiles was breathless, stunned by the beauty of this place. 

“Wait until you see the sunrise over the Lake,” Derek smirked, parking on a more graveled patch of the driveway on the side of the house. “I came up earlier this week, to make sure the house was clean and we’d have supplies for the weekend.” he paused as he got their bags out of the back, handing Stiles’ bag to him. “This was Laura’s favorite spot to get away when she was too stressed… we’d pack up her car and drive up here just to get away from the craziness of the city. It’s a calm place. I thought you might need a little calm, especially after everything.”

Stiles nodded, relief flooded through him, his eyes welled with tears and he was just so grateful at that moment that… he wrapped his arms around Derek’s middle and hugged him tightly. “Thank you,” he whispered, knowing that the werewolf would hear is words. 

“We’re friends Stiles. Friends do nice things for each other.”

 

 


	2. The Chapter where nothing really happens... But It's important nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I don't even know, I'm sorry.)  
> Derek and Stiles settle in.

For dinner, they warmed up hot dogs on the stove, made frozen french fries in the oven, and ate fresh sliced tomatoes with salt and pepper on top. After dinner Derek showed Stiles to his room; a cozy looking bed was against the back wall, with a pile of pillows at the head of the bed and two extra blankets folded at the foot. On one wall there was a big window, and what Stiles guessed was a wardrobe next to it. On the other side of the room were the doors to the closet and en-suite bathroom.  
“My room is just next door if you need anything. Goodnight Stiles.”  
“Goodnight, Derek. Thank you again.”  
“Please, Don’t worry about it.”  
Stiles opened the curtains covering the window before he went to sleep; He had a great view of the lake. He guessed the bedrooms were on this side of the house just for that purpose, to have a beautiful view… Though he did think a view of the lake from the living room would be pretty nice too.

*****

As the sky became light, Stiles woke, and he was able to watch the sun rise up over the lake, everything turning from purple to pink, from pink to gold, and finally, the gold faded into regular bright daylight. When Stiles smelled bacon cooking he quickly dressed and walked out into the main room of the cabin, He smiled at Derek. “Good morning. Is that bacon I smell?”  
Derek laughed, turning around to look at Derek. “Yes it is, Did you catch the sunrise this morning?”  
“I did, I’m glad too because it was really beautiful…”  
“The sunrises here are some of the most Beautiful. To me anyway.”  
“Yeah, Hey do you need help?”  
“No, I think I’m done, You can set the table, plates are in the cupboard to the left of the fridge.”  
Stiles smiled softly as he got down two plates. He remembered where the silverware was from the night before. Setting two places at the little table. “I really can’t thank you enough Derek, I think I really needed some time away from class and, being so lonely.”  
Derek smiled very softly at Stiles. “I needed it too, Honestly. I was being selfish by inviting you… I don’t know if I could be here alone for more than a day or two.”  
Stiles nodded, Then Tilted his head, Confusion showed on his face. “Wait, Why?”  
Derek shook his head. “This was… the first property that Laura and I bought after the fire. It’s a sanctuary for me, It was for Laura as well, and when she first left the city to find Peter; I stupidly thought that maybe she’d come up here by herself… It made me, sad, angry, confused… And then I found her note telling me where she had really gone and I felt guilty, I knew I had to find her and apologize.” He set the plates of food down on the table and then sat in his seat. “I don’t think I could be here by myself. It would be too hard.”  
Stiles nodded, “When I was little; every summer my mom took me to Destiny Cove… I haven’t been there since I was eight; Just a few months before mom died, it was our last trip. I never want to go back, but at the same time I think it might be a good idea.”  
Derek nodded, “that’s how I felt about the house in the preserve. I was afraid to go back, but I knew it would help me heal.”  
Stiles smiled at Derek. “Thanks for breakfast, it looks delicious.”  
Derek smirked as he shook his head, “you get to wash the dishes.” 

*****

After they ate Derek set out for a run while Stiles cleaned up the kitchen, it only took him a little while and it really was the least Stiles could do to thank Derek for helping him escape his own mind for a little while. Once the dishes were stacked in the drainer, and the counters, stove, and table were wiped clean; Stiles picked a book off the living room shelf and sat out on the porch swing out back. He started reading, getting through about three chapters before he felt like he was being watched. He looked up and scanned the area, blinking and narrowing his eyes at the thick woods on the other side of the lake. He set the book down on the swing and stood up, walking towards the lake, he stood on the sandy patch at the edge closest to the house.  
Derek walked out of the woods and slowly around the lake to come back to the house. He was barefoot and wearing just a pair of low-slung jeans. When he got to where Stiles was he stopped and stood next to the younger man quietly.  
“Did you enjoy your run?” Stiles asked softly, breaking the silence but not the peace of the moment.  
“Yes, Did you enjoy the book?”  
“So you were watching me!” Stiles laughed, bumping his shoulder into Derek’s, making the other chuckle.  
“Yeah, for a minute. It’s nice to see you relaxed.”  
Stiles couldn’t stop the blush from rising, but soon enough the heat faded from his face. They stood there watching each other for a while, Stiles didn’t know how long; it could have been a few minutes or a few hours.  
Derek eventually broke the tension, taking Stiles hand into his own. He stepped forward, twining their fingers together slowly.  
“Is this okay?”  
“More than okay…”  
Derek nodded, turning back to look out over the lake, still holding Stiles’ hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual story development happens in the next chapter I promise.   
> I'm really bad at chaptered fics; I'm so sorry.


	3. The one where they kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek ~get along~ now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot shorter than I had hoped.

The day warmed enough for them to be able to take a swim in the lake, Stiles smirked as he splashed water at Derek, getting a wall of water flung back at him in retaliation.  Laughing, Stiles tried to dunk Derek; succeeding only in getting himself tangled around the other, suddenly he realized that Derek was about to send him underwater. Before he was submerged he took a massive gulp of air and closed his eyes tight. When he finally came back up to the surface he was sputtering and gasping for breath.

“Dick!” He muttered, glaring at Derek playfully. “You’re a lot stronger than me, and I’m delicate! I’m human.” He swam closer to the older man, splashing him the whole time. 

Derek swam closer as well, “I wasn’t going to let you drown…” he smirked, happy. “I had an eye on you the whole time, and I could hear your heartbeat.” He reached out once close enough and tugged Stiles closer by the wrist. “I couldn’t let anything bad happen to you.” He let his other hand rest on Stiles’ waist. “I would never hurt you.” 

Stiles felt his pulse speed up as he was pulled close, he had a feeling he was about to be kissed, and he wanted to be… but, he also kind of wanted to be in charge. He surged forward, sealing their lips together as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, he trusted that Derek would hold them both up. 

Derek’s arms slowly wrapped around Stiles’ waist. The kiss was sweet but a little desperate. He brought them closer to the shore so that he was standing firmly on his feet, and Stiles was as well. 

When they finally parted, both a little out of breath. Stiles fluttered his eyes open.  A huge silly grin on his lips. “That was great.” He pressed another kiss to Derek’s lips, soft and chaste this time. “I think we should do more of that… horizontally.” 

Derek laughed, easily picking Stiles up off his feet. “I think we should have some lunch. Then maybe we can do more of that… and other things too if you’re up for it?” He spoke as he spun them around so they could walk back to the cabin. Gently placing Stiles back down on his feet once the water was a bit more shallow. 

“Oh. I’m up for it.” 

*************

After they ate lunch - chicken salad sandwiches and potato chips - they snuggled up on the sofa in front of the Fireplace; Stiles mostly in Derek’s lap.  They made some light conversation; taking time to kiss in between subjects, or just when one or the other couldn’t help themselves. 

Stiles hummed into an unusually long kiss, grinning as he pulled away. “You’re a great kisser,” he whispered. Shifting so he could kneel on the couch, straddling Derek’s thighs. 

Derek’s hands slid up to rest on Stiles’ hips. “Well, I try… I didn’t realize I was good enough to be complimented on it though.” he let his hands slide around to the small of Stiles’ back, one slipping even lower to grab at and squeeze his ass. “I have a feeling that you haven’t been praised for your kissing skills quite enough… The same with how handsome you are, you’re beautiful Stiles.”

Stiles blushed, leaning forward and hiding his face in Derek’s neck. “No, I’m not. You just think I am because you’re a weird loner…” 

Derek laughed at the half-hearted insult. “I may be a weird loner, But I know pretty when I see it, and you.” He took Stiles’ chin in his hand to make the younger look him in the eyes. “Are the prettiest thing I have ever seen in my life… I’ve thought so since the first time I saw you and Scott dicking around in the woods.” 

Stiles was shocked silent, a little smile curling on his lips. He kissed Derek lightly. “Honestly you scared me, but you were the hottest person I had ever seen, so I was like super turned on… all the time.”

“I know,” Derek smirked.

“Shut up, oh my god we’re confessing to each other, it’s cute. Don’t ruin the moment by being cocky and mocking me.” Stiles laughed, shifting so he could press a kiss to Derek’s cheek. “I think I changed my mind, I don’t like you anymore, you’re mean.” 

Derek just shook his head as he laughed. 


End file.
